Birthday Boy
by Redskiez
Summary: Deidara finds himself alone for the entire morning, not knowing what the others are planning. He returns to the hideout to find something waiting for him! And also... Diedara gets what he wants. 5.5.2014. Happy birthday, Deidara! We will always love you, our bombshell blonde. Rated T for lime.


**Birthday Boy**

Deidara leans back against the rough trunk of the tree. He breaths in the warm afternoon air, enjoying the feeling. He sighs softly and looks up, watching the clouds drift slowly across the sky. He wonders why it has been so quiet today. Ever since he woke up late this morning, the base seemed extra empty and quiet.

The entire base is not empty itself, all furniture are still present the last time he checked. Other members mill around the dim halls as well. The surprising thing is, the usually loud and chatty Hidan has been reduced to a whispering ghost the last time he saw him.

Everyone has just been extra quiet, extra careful not to interact with the blonde. He huffs and closes his blue eyes, trying to distract himself. There is no need to make himself worry over something he made up himself, there is no way the other members of Akatsuki hate him. They are all weird and quirky in their own way.

Deidara huffs again and crosses his arms, pressing them tightly against his chest to block out the breeze. He feels something is off since he woke, feeling a weird empty sensation, and the feeling of knowing you have forgotten something, but cannot remember what you forgot.

A few moments past before the blonde gives up, throwing his arms up in the air as he lets out a frustrated yowl. Something was definitely off. He remembers clearly that not even his annoying leech-like partner who has peas for brains talked to him this morning. Something is always off when Tobi is quiet.

He places his hand against the rough oak bark, pushing himself to his feet and dusting himself off out of habit. He storms off towards the direction of the hideout, the original reason why he is out here in the first place, forgotten.

Deidara stomps through the dark and empty halls, listening to his own footsteps echo against the cave walls. The sun had already set by the time he arrived back to the hideout on foot, having foolishly forgotten his clay back at the tree. How would he even forget his clay? His clay is the most important thing to him!

He grumbles beneath his breath, promising himself to spill curses at whoever he sees first. Deidara takes a right turn, entering the living room.

The living room is dark and quiet, causing an eyebrow to raise from the blonde's face. The living room is never dark or quiet at this hour. The room is pitch black save for the dying sunlight filtering through the top windows of the cave hollow, cleverly disguised as waterfalls outside.

Deidara steps in to switch on the light, trying desperately not to panic. It has been a long time since he had gotten scared. He thought, having been through what he had been through, having joined one of the most dangerous organizations and becoming friends with the most wanted criminals in the shinobi world, that he would never need to be afraid anymore. Never have to suffer from that horrible emotion.

"Surprise!"

A loud shout rings through the room, Tobi flicking his finger against the light switch to turn it on. He tilted his head at Deidara's extremely surprised look, wondering if the surprise birthday party had really been that shocking. He thought that the blonde would have known by now, with Hidan giggling about it all day.

Tobi frowns behind his mask, waving his hand in front of Deidara's face. The blonde hasn't moved for a few seconds now, have they shocked the male a little too much?

"What?" Deidara gulps, trying to steady his voice. Tobi's frown turns back into a smirk, hearing the wavering at the end.

"It was all Tobi's idea. He had all of us plan you a surprise birthday party since last week. You should thank him," Kisame says, grinning from ear to ear as he ruffles up the blonde's long locks.

Deidara turns his gaze towards the masked ninja, raising a thin eyebrow at the other.

Tobi shrugs, turning and heading towards the cloth covered coffee table. He leans against it as he watches the others give Deidara a birthday greeting, patting him on the shoulder or giving him a nod. He reaches back and picks up a paper cup, filled with his favorite wine, but no one knows that. They all have apple juice.

He presses the edge of the paper cup against his mask, forgetting that he has the damned thing on his face. He groans, wanting nothing more but to be alone. Tobi has no idea why he wants to throw a party for the blonde anyway.

Yet he still may know the exact the reason why.

Deidara has been moody for the past month, though no amount of pestering or questioning yield any useful information.

He watches, in the corner of his eyes, as Deidara sits down on the couch, unwrapping all the gifts everyone bothered themselves for. He spent no more than five minutes picking out a gift and wrapping it in shiny decorative paper, so he did not understand why it took Konan almost three days to pick out a gift.

He smiles softly to himself when he sees Deidara grin, his eyes brightening up each time the gift is revealed to him. He looks so young, yet he is mature for his age. Tobi frowns, putting down his cup and crossing his arms. He wonders if Deidara had been denied of a childhood, having to live in the time of war during most of his innocent years.

Tobi must've been musing too much, being so lost in his own thoughts that he did not notice the main spotlight of the entire party waltz over to him.

"What's up?" Tobi smiles, forgetting the blonde wouldn't be able to see it.

"I don't like your birthday present, un," Deidara says flatly, keeping a smug look on his face.

"Oh? Then what would you have preferred me giving you?"

Deidara hums, tapping his chin thoughtfully. Tobi keeps his eyes on the glossy black fingernail polish, noticing how it catches the light. He yelps when Deidara hooks his arm against his, dragging him away from the party. Nobody seems to notice.

"Where are you taking me, birthday boy?" Tobi hums, slightly irritated that the blonde had dragged him away from his wine.

He isn't sure if he hears the blonde saying a muffled 'you'll see', it may be just his imagination as he lets himself be half dragged, half lead down the dark hallways until they reach an unused storage room.

Deidara leans against the wall and guides Tobi's hands to either side of his head, unable to stop the grin from forming. He stands in between the raven's arms, trapped. He lets go of Tobi's arms when he is sure that the other would not lower them, and reaches up, taking off his mask quickly, so that he may not stop him.

Tobi frowns when his mask is taken off, his gloved fingers dragging against the rough texture of the stone. "What do you want?" He says, his voice more demanding now.

Deidara shivers, feeling the hairs on the back of his neck rise at the voice and the tone. He heard this voice before, having followed the other when he thinks he is asleep. Deidara is always curious why Tobi hides this side of him from him. He always wanted a mature partner, so that he doesn't have to take the lead all the time. It gets tiring sometimes.

"You," the blonde replies, keeping his voice low, as if he is whispering.

Tobi raises an eyebrow, surprised at the request. The blonde had been acting strange around him sometimes, doing weird actions that, if he didn't know any better, would classify as flirting. Deidara would never flirt with him, even if he did, it must be just some crazy teenager hormone, which would blow away far quicker than an one night stand.

He never thought Deidara would be interested in him, or at least, in the persona.

"Don't act stupid. You can't possible hide from me forever, hm. I'm your partner for god's sake!" Deidara sighs, pinching the bridge of his nose.

Tobi frowns now. Deidara can never know who he really is. But he will play along. "If it is me that you want, then it will be me that you'll get." He mutters, leaning in close until his lips barely graze over Deidara's ear.

He grins when he feels a shiver. He breaths lightly against it, making sure Deidara could just feel it before pulling away, trailing light kisses down Deidara's jawline.

Tobi nudges his knee into Deidara's legs, parting them slightly and presses it harshly against his groin, ignoring the sudden intake of air. He kisses along Deidara's jawline slowly, until he is just barely a few centimeters away from his lips.

Deidara is already panting, his pink lips parting slightly of each intake of breath. Tobi grins to himself and presses his own scarred ones against the soft pink ones, capturing it for his own.

Nights will be spent claiming and being claimed, but the pride filled Deidara would never publicly admit that he is anyone's, though his heart would always tell.

* * *

Hey guys, Red here!

Happy birthday, Deidara! I am sorry I am 16 minutes late XD It is now 15 minutes past May 6 for me, so hehe!

I am not proud of this, I can definitely do better than this. Undoubtably. But my wine barrel for birthday fics have magically ran dry! I would have to brew another barrel, and that would take a while. I haven't have time to read over this, so pardon the major mistakes!

I am thinking of starting a collage of one-shots that are inspired by meaningful words from tumblr user other-wordly. It fills in my need of wanting to write short drabbles for Tobi and Deidara since I have spent a rather long time milling in front of my computer and beating around the bush with my book. Also taking up the 30 Days NSFW OTP challenge. Keep your eyes peeled for that.

-redskiez:)


End file.
